I'm still bleeding
by Kendra Balsan
Summary: [Miyavi] Lorsque tout s'écroule avec la mort d'une personne si spéciale, et que l'envie de mourir prend le dessus sur tout le reste...


**Titre :** I'm still bleeding

**Auteur :** Kendra07 Pour vous servir en tant que pauvre fille qui ne comprend rien à la "vie"...

**Genre :** J'sais pas... Tragedy, un peu...ou un tout petit peu de bon sens de la part de Miyavi, ça marche aussi...

**Disclaimer :** Pitié, ne me les cédez pas... Les pauvres...

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

Encore un one-shot, comme quoi, les insomnies, il leur arrive d'avoir d'assez bons côtés... Enfin, ça, c'est à vous d'en juger... Nice reading, see you soon, Minna-san...

**

* * *

**

**I'm still bleeding**

Autant qu'il m'était si simple, avant, de t'adresser un sourire, autant, désormais, je n'ose même plus penser à toi, aux souvenirs qu'il me reste… Si j'avais su un jour que notre histoire, à peine commencée, se terminerait ainsi, je n'aurai jamais fais le premier pas, je n'aurais jamais partagé tes nuits, ton cœur et ton âme… Mais que peut-on faire, lorsque la mort survient sans que l'on ne le demande, sans nous prévenir et renversant en quelques minutes à peine la vie d'un grand nombre de gens ? Je ne sais pas… Mais, en mon cœur, une chose est certaine : tu es mort beaucoup trop vite… et nous en avons beaucoup trop souffert…

Je suis agenouillé devant ta tombe, froide et sans vie, ton nom gravé sur la pierre comme une chose éternelle. _Tooru_… Si tu savais combien ce nom me fascinait, avant… Dans ma musique comme dans mes sentiments, lorsque je ne savais plus où j'en étais, c'était le premier nom qui me venait à l'esprit, et immédiatement tout s'arrangeait… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour ce nom deviendrait ma prison.

Je caresse du bout des doigts ces mots gravés à jamais dans la pierre, alors qu'une pluie froide commence doucement à tomber. Je suis comme ailleurs, à regarder vaguement ton nom qui reste en mon cœur comme une blessure, un souvenir que l'on aimerait à tout jamais oublier… Un petit vent passe sur moi, faisant légèrement tinter la petite clochette que je porte au poignet, qui me tire de ma rêverie. Cette clochette…

- _Oh, une clochette ! Kyô, on est ensemble depuis deux semaines à peine, et tu gâtes déjà mon petit Miyabimaru_ ?

- _Uun, ce n'est pas pour lui_…_ J'ai toujours voulu te voir encore plus mignon que ce que tu ne l'es déjà_…_ Et puis, cette clochette à ton poignet, ça te donnera un petit plus_…_ Kawaii Miyavi-chan_…

Miyavi-chan… Cette façon que tu avais de m'appeler me faisait toujours sourire, moi qui depuis le début voulait être avec toi. Peut-être que je n'ai pas réalisé assez tôt les sentiments que je te portais, ou peut-être que j'étais trop distant pour que tu me remarques… Quoi qu'il en soi, seulement deux mois ensemble et tout est déjà terminé...Tout ça à cause d'un bête accident de voiture… C'est drôle, ce sont toujours accidents les plus stupides qui nous font perdre les être les plus chers à nos yeux…

Ta mort m'a fait perdre l'envie de vivre. Je ne me cache même plus pour pleurer, je n'en vois pas l'utilité… Et je ne cache plus cette envie de mourir à laquelle je laisse libre court maintenant... C'est bête, ma mère me répétait toujours de ne pas toucher à une seule lame de rasoir, quand j'était petit, sous prétextequese soitdangeureux... J'aurai dû l'écouter. Le sang coule le long de mes doigts, tâchant d'un rouge digne de celui d'une rose la petite clochette qui ne tintera plus…

La pluie déferle sur moi, violente, mais je reste là, à contempler ce qui sera ton ultime demeure. Doucement, je m'allonge devant cette stèle de pierre qui me pousse à t'aimer peut-être encore plus maintenant. Tout ce qui touche à ce monde, tout ce que nous avons foulé auparavant et qui n'a pas changé malgré ta disparition, tous ceux qui parlent de toi comme si tu étais toujours là, tous ceux quidisent de nous sans vraiment savoir, oui, le monde entier me dégoûte…

M'autoriseras-tu à ne pas te rejoindre directement dans ce Paradis que tu as dû atteindre ?Me permettras-tu un crochet par l'Enfer, de manière à ce que je puisse enfin être jugé pour mes crimes, que je puisse à tout jamais purger mes peines ? Pardonne-moi, mais la simple pensée de te rejoindre et de te toucher, moi qui suis désormais souillé par l'acte criminel qu'est mon suicide, savoir que ta peau va frôler la mienne, couverte de sang et abritant l'ombre de mes remords, tout cela m'est insupportable… Tu te montrais comme étant quelqu'un de très peu sensible à la douleur, physique comme mentale, et j'en faisais de même… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la vérité est que nous ne sommes pas comme ça…

Je me demande pourquoi j'en suis arrivé là, moi qui t'ai un jour promis d'être fort, moi qui t'affirmais que jamais tu ne me ferais souffrir… Me voici maintenant pris au piège de ton souvenir, pris dans mon propre piège qui est d'avoir daigné t'accorder un simple regard qui m'a été décisif… La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'était dans un de tes clips… Ce jour-là, je me souviens avoir ris de toi, te trouvant ridicule et parfois même complètement stupide…

Et puis, un jour, au beau milieu de mes vacances dans un grand hôtel au bord d'une magnifique plage où je me prélassait au soleil, suivant mon image de narcissique parfait, mon manager s'est approché de moi, a pointéun doigtdans ta direction, et m'a annoncé que nous étions en quelques sorte « collègues », puisque toi aussi tu étais chanteur. Lorsqu'il m'a dit ton nom, que j'avais miraculeusement retenu, j'ai franchement éclaté de rire, avant d'accepter, juste une fois, de te regarder. Mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, mon rire a brusquement cessé, et je crois bien ne pas t'avoir quitté des yeux durant plusieurs minutes…

- _Nee… Oï, beau brun ! Pour que tu me dévisages comme ça depuis près de 5 minutes, je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… ?_

- _Ah… Non, non, tout va bien… Ton nom c'est… Kyô, c'est ça ?_

- _…_ _Ouais, enfin… Appelle-moi Tooru… Miyavi, ex-guitariste de Due le Quartz_…

Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment, mais toi, tu me connaissais déjà… Il faut dire que toi et moi étions dans la chanson depuis près de 4 ans, mais bien évidemment, j'étais bien trop centré sur moi-même pour te remarquer, je ne m'intéressais même pas aux autres… Mais dès que je t'ai vu, je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu passer à côté de toi sans jamais te remarquer…

Tu étais habillé tout en blanc, tel un Ange… Une large chemise à peine refermée, une sorte de pantacourt serré et tes pieds nus dans le sable… La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée était que tu ne pouvais pas être ce chanteur, ce « Dir en Grey » dont j'avais osé penser du mal… Moi qui ne voyais que par le reflet de mon visage dans un miroir et mes idées égoïstes qui accentuaient mon narcissisme, en te regardant contempler dans le plus grand des silences cet océan qui semblait refléter l'infini de tes yeux, inondant d'un lueur irréelle ton si joli visage dont tu ne cherchais à recueillir absolument aucun profit, ce jour-là, je n'en menais pas large. Tu as fais basculer toutes mes idées, et rien ne me semblait logique, en moi, comme si tous mes « atouts » n'était que défauts…

- _Nee, Tooru_… _Tu me trouves comment, mentalement ?_

- _Miyaviesque_…

- _Ce n'est pas drôle_…

- _Mais c'est vrai_…

- _Et_… _« Miyaviesque », c'est_…

- _Inexplicable_… _C'est tout simplement toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre_… _D'innombrables qualités, accentuées par d'innombrables défauts qui te rendent irrésistibles_… _Mh, oui, voilà, ça doit être ça… Pourquoi ?_

- … _Rien_…

Kami-sama… Si tu savais à quel point j'aimais lorsque tu parlais de moi comme ça, ne me regardant pas mais parlant d'une voix sincère et douce… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'y avais qu'avec toi que je restais parfaitement calme, que je laissais de côté mon égocentrisme et ma vanité pour te parler le plus simplement du monde, sur des banalités ou sur nous-mêmes… Tu es le premier à m'avoir découvert tel que j'étais vraiment, et le premier que j'ai su remarquer comme étant une personne bien plus formidable que moi. Tant d'épreuves que tu as traversées, tant d'épreuves malgré lesquelles tu t'es toujours relevé…

Mon sang coule, à peine effacé par la pluie battante qui continue inlassablement de tomber. Si seulement j'avais eu ton courage… ou si je ne t'avais pas rencontré… J'ai toujours cru que j'étais capable d'affronter la vie, et également de savoir peut-être accepter la mort, mais, à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune chose, aucun sentiment à partager en-dehors des relations professionnelles… Ton arrivée à marqué le début de mon ouverture sur le monde, et c'est là que j'ai compris l'erreur que j'avais faite en pensant pouvoir tenir le coup malgré les blessures : je savais bien que je ne pourrais jamais survivre si toi tu ne le faisais pas…

Ma vue se trouble, et je ferme doucement les yeux. Je ne pensais pas ressentir un jour une telle douleur, tant en mon cœur que sur mon corps. Certes, il m'arrivait parfois de me blesser, plus au moins gravement, mais dans ces moments-là, tu étais toujours là pour moi…

- _Miyavi-chan_… _Ces blessures_… _Je te fais mal ?_

- … _Non_…

- _Ecoute_… _Ne pense plus à eux, ni à ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Tenshi_… _Je suis là,_ _je serai toujours là_…

C'est étrange, les circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous sommes mis ensemble… Moi qui venais tout juste d'être à tout jamais souillé, et toi qui étais encore auprès de moi, tendre et calme comme un Ange… Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu m'aurais pris avec toi s'il ne m'était pas arrivé toutes ces choses, peut-être que tu ne t'en serais tenu qu'à cette trop simple relation amicale qui nous liait… Je me surprends parfois à penser que ton amour pour moi n'était en fait rien d'autre que de la pitié…

Ca me fais mal de voir à quel point je peux être cruel, parfois… Je me souviens que, toi, tu ne disais jamais rien derrière moi, et même en face tu ne m'as jamais fait un seul reproche, depuis plus d'un an que nous nous connaissions… J'ai peut-être l'excuse d'être à la fin de ma vie, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'éprouve une certaine honte à penser ça derrière ton dos… Certaines personnes trouveraient normal de dire au moins un peu du mal des autres, et cela en particulier sous la pluie… Pas moi. La pluie lave les pêchers, parait-il, mais cela fait des années qu'elle ne s'occupe plu des miens…

J'ai mal… A la tête, en mon cœur, en mon âme… Je n'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un jour existé, d'avoir foulé ce sol souillé par les fautes et les erreurs de cette stupide race humaine. Je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux, émettre le moindre son, ou encore laisser couler mes larmes… Même pour ça, je ne trouve plus la force… J'ai des hallucinations, rêvant que tu te tiens près de moi, me tendant la main… A quoi bon hésiter ? Je m'en saisis. Je suis mort, de toute façon…

Je ne l'entends plus, mais je le sais : la pluie continue de tomber…

* * *


End file.
